There are several types of wheels commonly used for vehicles, wheels having pneumatic or other fluid filled tires and, as such, having considerable inherent shock absorbent characteristics, and wheels which incorporate a simple elastomeric "solid" tire having poor shock absorbing characteristics.
For protection of a heavy duty vehicle, its operator and its load, wheels with gas or fluid filled tyres are used in a majority of applications. This type of tire can be costly and have a relatively short working life. Factors affecting the life of these tires include mechanical damage due to arduous and aggressive physical conditions under which they may be used and the possible presence of mineral oil spillages on the operating surfaces which degrades the elastomeric material of the tire carcass and wearing surface.
Where an elastomeric "solid" tire is used in such applications the resultant ride is usually so hard as to cause injury or damage to the vehicle, its operator or its load. Solutions to the above problems include the provision of a solid tired wheel incorporating its own integral shock absorbing and springing characteristics. Wheels of this type have been proposed in the past and include the location of elastomeric elements of various configurations between a rigid outer rim carrying the tire and an inner hub. It is the inventor's opinion that such configurations would not prove satisfactory in handling the various tension and shear forces placed on the elastomeric elements during normal use of the wheels.
Among the characteristics of conventional pneumatic tires used on vehicles with no inherent suspension are the ability to carry the mass of the vehicle and the ability to provide tractive effort for the vehicle and with the benefit of inherent shock absorption. In a conventional pneumatic tire the wearing surface and the carcass combine to provide these qualities.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel wheel having these same characteristics and which separates the wearing surface from the suspensive/shock absorbing components.